Amor de hermano
by Shifty Braginski
Summary: Shifty cae enfermo obligado a quedarse en cama a la espera de su hermano,Lifty lo cuida y pide disculpas por algo que hizo y bien sabe que molesto a su hermano. Surgiendo el amor entre hermanos. Mal summary pero aun asi si quieren lean.


**Hola a todos esta es una pequeña historia que me costo escribir,(tengo manía a Lifty por motivos personales pero últimamente ya no tanto como antes) Espero que os guste, los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Es una historia cortita aun así espero que les guste. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten.**

**…...**

**_~Amor de hermano~_**

Aquel día de principios de verano había sido horrible,no solo por el calor que hacia sino también porque para su desgracia se puso enfermo. Si mal no recordaba fue la noche anterior en donde pillo posiblemente el catarro que ahora tenia,aquella noche hizo tal vez demasiado frio y le pillo desprevenido pues ya había guardado las sabanas y las mantas de invierno en el armario.

Se había quedado en cama todo el día incluso pidió cita para ir al medico al día siguiente porque no soportaba estar así,aparte nunca le habían puesto una vacuna por lo que era mejor prevenir. Tampoco pudo robar porque la fiebre y su nariz congestionada le impidió levantarse de la cama y eso le irrito bastante porque tenia que controlar sus ganas de robar las cuales le impedían dormir bien. Ser Cleptómano no era muy divertido la verdad y mucho menos cuando enfermabas y no podías ni levantarte de la cama,eso le hizo recordar que en los callejones escucho historias de cleptómanos que se habían suicidado por no poder robar. No era tan idiota como para hacer eso pero si para tomar calmantes y quedarse dormido,para su desgracia su hermano había apartado cualquier objeto punzante,pastillas,jarabes,etc con la escusa que no quería que acabase peor de lo que ya estaba.

Estaba impaciente¿Cuantas horas habían pasado desde que su hermano fue a por un medicamento que si le aliviara? Ni si quiera tenia una maquineta con la que entretenerse,ni un cuaderno donde apuntar los próximos robos y planearlos...Se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento de eso no le cabía duda. Giro la cabeza mirando el reloj ya iban a dar las nueve de la noche y el sol aun no había dado paso al cielo nocturno. Pero se entretuvo al ver una lampara de lava,ya saben estas típicas que tienen como burbujas dentro de un color suben o bajan. Debía ser cosa de la fiebre que se quedase mirando aquella lampara de lava y ver como subían y bajaban las burbujas aquellas de un color muy parecido al de los billetes.

Al fin había llegado a casa y no solo con la medicación que Shifty necesitaba sino también con comida para los dos. Opto por hacer primero la cena aunque solo fuese calentar los espaguetis a la boloñesa en el microondas,poniéndolo todo en una bandeja y cogiendo una botella de agua también para que su hermano pudiese tomarse la medicación. Se preguntaba si tendría que aguantarlo con su mal genio o no pero pronto lo averiguaría,saco la comida cogiendo dos tenedores y poniéndolo todo en la bandeja. Mejor ir despacio por si estaba dormido no hacer mucho ruido,pero se acordó que había tirado a lavar el peluche de Shifty y sin eso su hermano no iba a dormir y si dormía serian por unas horas.

Quería que su cabeza dejara de doler y que aquel maldito catarro se largase de una vez por todas. Ademas estaba enfadado lo cual no ayudaba mucho pensó en gritarle a su hermano gemelo por estar tanto tiempo fuera de casa pero principalmente le insultaría y le echaría la bronca por coger su mas preciado peluche con forma de mapache de color verde,el cual tenia un sombrero idéntico al suyo.

Pero todo cambio cuando vio a su hermano con aquella sonrisa mirándolo preocupado y con una bandeja en las manos,se había sentado nada mas que oyó el manillar de la puerta para estar cara a cara. Termino soltando un suspiro pesadamente sin poder echarle la bronca¿Como iba a gritarle si tenia esa expresión en su rostro? Vio como se fue acercando poco a poco hasta terminar sentado en el borde de la cama.

-¿Como te encuentras?¿Estas mejor?-Pregunto Lifty preocupado dejando la bandeja en un lado de la cama.-

-Estoy mejor...Seguro que mañana estoy bien ya.-Era lo que siempre solía decir cuando enfermaba.-

-Eso espero...-Susurro Lifty.-

-Antes de decir algo su hermano gemelo le interrumpió.-

-Shifty...siento haber tirado tu peluche a lavar sin tu permiso,pero el pobre necesitaba ya que lo lavasen.-Dijo el peliverde.-Ahora cena un poco y tomate una pastilla,estas te harán bien y no como las otras.

Asintió con la cabeza cogiendo un plato de espaguetis pero se encontraba mal,no por el catarro sino porque en cuestión al medicamento tuvo que mentirle diciéndole que era alérgico por no decirle que no se había vacunado cuando eran pequeños. Nunca hubo dinero para que ambos pudiesen vacunarse y prefería que su hermano si las tuviera,se supone que el era el hermano mayor y debía cuidar de su gemelo.

La cena fue calmada sin gritos ni insultos algo raro porque solían terminar chinchándose el uno al otro. Y Lifty estaba por irse a su cuarto dispuesto a dormir,él si controlaba lo de robar y por eso le daba igual si ir a robar o no,cuando escucho lo de buenas noches algo dentro de él hizo que casi se levantara de la cama.

-Espera...-Casi lo grito.-

-¿Que pasa Shifty?...-Dijo su hermano acercándose de nuevo.-

-Agacho la cabeza con las mejillas sonrojadas no podía pedírselo,le daba vergüenza.-

Se preocupo aun mas al verle así pensando que le había vuelto a subir la fiebre,pero antes de llegar a ponerle la mano en la frente se encontró tumbado en la cama con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa. Intento asimilar que había pasado,su hermano le había agarrado de la muñeca lo había tumbado en la cama¿querría pelear contra él? Mayor sorpresa fue para él al encontrarse a su hermano tumbado encima de él,acurrucado con el rostro hundido en su pecho."Quédate,Lifty...por favor..."Fue lo único que escucho por parte de su hermano gemelo mayor antes de que cayese dormido posiblemente por la fiebre. Abrazándolo como si fuera de una almohada riéndose entre dientes al notar la cintura de su hermano,ahora entendía porque le oía insultarse cuando se duchaba. Besando le en la cabeza dejando el sombrero a un lado de la cama para que no fuera escachado o algo así,tapando a su hermano con la sabana y las mantas sonriendo mirando como dormía y como agarraba su camisa.

-Tranquilo Shifty,nunca me iré de tu lado.-Dijo antes de dormirse con una sonrisa en sus labios.-

**…...**

**Notas de Shifty Braginski (autor):**  
Nunca dejen de leer y mucho menos no olviden de imaginar,un saludo de parte de _Shifty Braginski._

**Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc.**


End file.
